eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Chests
Hmm. Can we get screenshots in here of specifically false chests? There are some in the library of Varsoons, some in Nek Castle, Unrest.... they look a bit like chests...oh and there's one specific kind of real treasure chest that drops in raid instances that I've only seen once. It's HUGE and none of the items here look like it. TONS of things inside. More than 10 items in it. It appeared in the Inner Temple and was dropped by one of the named mobs prior to killing Godking Anuk.-- Kodia :it very well could have been an exquisite chest, the exquisite pic i put up was from the isle of refuge, but the models there are all messed up. we all know how SoE is on consistency. the ornate chests there look like treasured chests. also, the chests on the isle's dont have the visible swag inside (coin/gems). i've bugged it a couple times, but look how long it took them to fix the ore/stone nodes, and that was just a name swap. i'm pretty sure its only exquisite chest (fabled) that have actual gems in the swag (red and blue). also, its possible that they have a seperate slightly newer raid level chest that they have started using in recently designed raids. --Uberfuzzy 21:27, 21 March 2007 (CET) ::'Ok fair enough on the equisite chest. What about false chests? Do you think that would be worthwhile?--Kodia 21:36, 21 March 2007 (CET) :::''it might be worth mentioning here about the existance of mimics, and possibly linking to that page/category. if i have time, i'll run out to nek and poke the mimics there for some pics. never been to unrest yet, not sure what level of chest they look like --Uberfuzzy 21:40, 21 March 2007 (CET) ::::Entry mob unrest chests look like simple chests IIRC. But sort of not. I wish I'd gotten a screenshot of one. Flo might actually have a shot of one of the entry chests. Stormhold has some too. They're really all around. That's why I asked if we shouldn't mention them.--Kodia 21:43, 21 March 2007 (CET) :::::'well... theres Small Chest which probably needs an ambiguity page or renamed to "* (Mob)" or something, and theres also category:mimic which is where i would put pics, --Uberfuzzy 21:48, 21 March 2007 (CET) Exquisite for kodia, had to dig through quite a few old ss's to find these, sorry not in best shape. thumb|left|best shot i had of the contents thumb|left|better shot of the chest as a whole the 2nd shot was taken in the hapry roost, dropped after the boss was killed. got some fabled ring. sadly, i had it targeted, so its washed in blue, but you can make out the rivits along the front edge, and also, you can see it has a curved top, unlike the ornate chests which have a flat top. --Uberfuzzy 09:39, 22 March 2007 (CET) :Thanks for doing all that digging. I still think there's one more kind of major chest but perhaps it was just lack of sleep. I'll see if I can insert myself on another raid and make sure I get a screenshot of it. But this is still a great page. Thanks.--Kodia 12:13, 22 March 2007 (CET) ::'''oh yeah, i'm not saying theres not, but it might be a slightly larger scaled model, with a slight color pallet change (SoE's fond of this, see vanguard plate armor). i have almost no actual 'raid' experience yet, so i cant say either. i'm gonna go through all my ss's and categorize them, see if i cant add anything usefull to the site.--Uberfuzzy 19:26, 22 March 2007 (CET)